Peak Yalon
Peak Yalon (commonly reffered to as Priest Yalon) is a Wizard of Omicron Seal and sub leader to Jiru Sanin, taking more of a political and professional role in the guild rather then the average job hunting Wizard. Physical Appearance Priest Yalon is a tall man with a purple line under each eye that runs down the sides of his face, making him resemble his Take Over Animal. He wears a long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it and a matching hat. He has a big orange necklace around his neck, and also sports striped socks under a pair of normal shoes. Personality Priest Yalon's personality is based around his a great sense of honor and respect towards his superior Jiru Sanin. He is always taking up for the master, defending him both physically and verbally in any situation. Priest Yalon decides to take up most of Jiru's responsibilities to the guild including announcements to the public and guild members, any law abiding services and punishments towards his own guild mates (Mostly Star). Despite his loyalty, Peak is a very calm, friendly and professional person who is even surprisingly caring towards his friends. Story Presit Yalon appeared with the rest of his Guild to push back the Dark Guild Achulouphobia during its March into Magic Council territory. Yalon was ordered to accompany the Guild; Draduceus in the search for the Demon Sword Masamune which was the Dark Guilds target. They left for Stimo Village where Yalon taught the young ones to match their Magic Power to eachother. Afterwards they were confronted by Achulouphobia elite including the Samurai Mifune who Yalon entered combat with. Yalon was ultimatley defeated but left alive as Mifune escaped before finishing the Preist. After Draduceus failed to obtain the Sword, Yalon returned to his guild for medical attention, ashamed for failing the mission. Skills and Abilities *'Great Conditioning': Though Yalon prefferes a behind the scenes role in the guild, he is very well toned having very impressive strength and speed. **'Great Strength': Yalon has a slim build but has very high strength, he is easily able to lift things such as heavy as magic vehicles and giant bookshelves. He has even shown to possess enough strength to hold off both Tekken and Star in order to break up one of their fights. **'Great Speed': Yalon possess very great speed and is able to appear seemingly out of no where in sticky situations while maintaining complete silence during his approach. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat': Though preffering not to endure in combat, Yalon possess great martial arts ability. He is able to subdue many enemies at once andis often seen sparing and training with Star out of Jiru's orders. *'Vast Intellect': Yalon's most famous attribute is his vast knowledge of world history. He is easily able to define and describe notable figures in the world while providing a detailed and inquizative summary on them. Magic Take Over: Yalon's preffered magic is his skilled usage of Take Over Magic. A form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to take over the appearance and abilities of beings they really "know", thanks to Yalons vast intellect of various species he is easily able to transform into different species. *'Animal Soul - Falcon': Yalon's main form of Take Over is his transformation into a large, humainoid muscular falcon. This gives Yalon enhanced strength, speed, durability and senses along with the ability of flight. Category:NPC Category:Omicron Seal Member